Love (Cerry's version)
note: i posted this on the real discord of eb at the #ideas then i suggested 101dividedbyzero (404dividedby0) and other people and forced me to scrap since it's spells are hard to understand, so i decided to make one over here :) also don't tell me to scrap this page too so and will make one, since i need some real criticism so. and i changed the cringey spells into different. Love is an superior element of Angel + Sound, Love is an element made to be faster and active than other elements. Also I had an inspiration of the other Love elements, but this version is not-so-unique or that unique :) Spells Dove Call "User calls a dove handling a bottle, then finds an opponent then the dove pecks and stuns the opponent. Stealing its health with the bottle and returns back to the user, dropping the bottle that gives the user the health from how many the dove stole and will disappear." Dove Call 'is a projectile spell, the user summons a dove handling a bottle by doing a blowing kiss. The dove auto-finds an nearby opponent in the selected location of the user's mouse, the camera angle of the user will follow the dove '(if the dove has been finding an opponent for more than 10 seconds, it will explode and dropping the bottle allowing the user to teleport to the bottle and it heals by the half of the stolen health for every nearby party members.) 'and if the dove has found an opponent it will immediately peck the opponent then the bottle will fill up, the dove will go back to the user, granting the user an health. This steals 200-300 health, consuming 250 mana and with a cooldown of 6. Harp of Harmony '"User grows cupid wings, summons and plays an beautiful glowing harp and plays a relaxing harmony music, as the longer it charges, then the user releases purple-colored heart made from the harmony that attaches nearby opponents with the thread of fate, leeching their health." NOTE: This is not like Divine Arrow! The user will not leap, and can still move while handling the harp. Heartbreaking Healing "User leaps into the air and creates an heart protecting the user inside of it. Healing them and allowing them to charge it, it growers the more it charges, afterwards the heart will break firing sharp shards into different direction, this shards leave heartbeat trails. Electrocuting nearby opponents." Lovely Tune "User plays romantic tunes as well nearby opponents are trapped within the pinkish rhythmic patterns that the tune makes. Stealing their health as well throws them away after the romantic tunes have done. Dealing massive amounts of damage." Wedding Clash (Ultimate) "User leaps into the sky and grows cupid wings, and then creates a giant heart bomb then falls it into the ground, nearby opponents are then stunned and a wedding music is played then the user goes down and then creates a large sword and then begins to slash the opponents within it." ' '